1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting mechanism for fixing a control equipment in a housing, more particularly to a mounting mechanism that permits quick positioning and easy removal of many control equipments.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical industrial control equipment has DIN rails disposed inside a housing. Control equipment (e.g. a converter) is fixed on the DIN rails. The voltage is changed by changing the frequency of the power source according to practical needs, thereby saving energy. Additionally, with the increase of industrial automation, control equipment (e.g. converter) is widely in use in the market. A typical fastening method uses a plurality of fastening units, such as screws, to fasten an electronic device onto a DIN rail inside the housing. However, given that automation equipment is trending toward being compact, energy-saving, aesthetical, and convenient, the housing of the control equipment can only occupy a limited amount of space in the automation equipment. Installing control equipment in a narrow space has a certain degree of difficulty, especially when the electronic device is fastened by screws, the user cannot quickly and conveniently remove or fasten the electronic device onto the DIN rail. Also, the housing must have fastening holes for screws, affecting the usage space inside the housing. When multiple control equipment is to be installed inside the housing, the difficulty of the installation is increased and the control equipment cannot be utilized effectively, thus the equipment cannot be compact or miniaturized.